On Your Eyes
by Raviennest
Summary: FF VIXX yang Ficlet-mix. 3 cerita, 1 tema. Cast VIXX Hongbin (Lee Hongbin), Ravi (Kim Wonshik), Ken (Lee Jaehwan). 'Lihat matanya, apa yang kau dapat'. Krisar nya broh! kelanjutan Let Me Free, masih WIP *kok lama bgt thor!*


_**Judul:**_ On Your Eyes

 _ **Nama Scriptwriter:**_ Raveinne

 _ **Cast:**_ VIXX Hongbin (Lee Hongbin), VIXX Ravi (Kim Wonshik), VIXX Ken (Lee Jaehwan)

 _ **Genre:**_ Romance, Crime, Friendship

 _ **Rating:**_ PG-14

 _ **Prompt:**_ G. Lihat matanya, apa yang kau dapat?

 **Fic 1**

6 November, 1999 _  
_

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ahyoung imnida."_

Dia adalah murid baru dikelasku. Walaupun umurku lebih muda setahun dari yang lain, tapi aku tetap mereasa bahwa diriku adalah anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Bahkan murid disini pun mengira aku adalah teman sebaya mereka.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, kemudian dia duduk disamping perempuan yang tak ku kenal walaupun satu kelas itu. Senyum manisnya menyapa teman sebangkunya itu. Menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan sedikit manja. Aku suka perempuan dengan mata yang agak besar.

" **Dimana dia tinggal?"** sisi hatiku berbicara

.

Sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, aku harus mengumpul tugas menggambar ini ke meja guru. Begitupun dengan teman sebangku-ku yang juga sebaya denganku.

Beep!  
Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi, akhirnya aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas menggambarku. Ku pandang hasil karyaku sendiri, yang tentu saja membuatku merasa bangga dan senang.

" _Wonshik-ah_ , ayo cepetan!" perintahku kepada teman disampingku yang bernama _Kim Wonshik_

Setelah aku mengatakannya, dengan segera _Wonshik_ yang seketika sudah selesai langsung mengambil buku gambarku dan meletakkannya di meja guru bersamaan dengan miliknya.

"Ayo jajan!" ajaknya sedetik kemudian kepadaku

Langsung saja aku mengikuti langkahnya.

Sehabis asyik beli makan, aku duduk dikursi taman bermain untuk menunggu Wonshik yang masih sibuk membeli makanan. Menunggunya sambil menyantap es krim kesukaanku.

" **Dia disitu!"**

Mataku menangkap murid baru dikelasku yang tengah asyik menyantap es krim layaknya diriku. Dia duduk sendirian. Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki yang sedang berlari dari belakang tak sengaja tersenggol bahu _Ahyoung_ dan es krim-nya terjatuh. Sontak dia terkejut.

" **Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"**

Aku melihat, dia mengambil wafel es krim-nya yang tadi terjatuh ke tanah lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Duduk kembali dan memandangi anak-anak sebayanya bermain dengan riangnya.

" **Lihat matanya, apa yang kau dapat?"**

Aku melihat, rasa sedih dia tahan dengan sangat keras. Tapi, rasa sedihnya terlihat pada matanya. Seakan-akan ia berteriak menangis dengan matanya.

Sedari tadi, tidak ada anak yang menghampirinya ataupun mengajaknya bermain. Sambil memegang es krim yang masih belum habis kumakan, aku mendekatinya. Setiba didekatnya, aku bertanya..

"Es krim-mu terjatuh ya?" tanyaku kepadanya yang langsung menatap ke arahku

".. Hmm." Sahutnya bergumam

"Ini." ucapku seraya menyerahkan es krim milikku kepadanya

Dia menatapku. Dengan matanya semakin sedih. Seperti ingin mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kecil. Dia ambil es krim-ku dari tanganku dengan pelan.

" _Gomawo_.." balasnya berterima kasih padaku

"Hm? Apa yang ada diatasnya ini?" tanyanya ketika melihat serbuk hijau muda yang bertaburan dipermukaan es krim-nya

"Oh itu serbuk rasa mint. Aku sangat menyukainya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum

Langsung saja dia makan es krim itu. Aku melihat, dia memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Kukira, mungkin perasaannya mulai berubah menjadi senang.

"Kenapa kamu duduk sendirian?" Tanyaku

"Aku masih malu untuk berteman, tapi aku suka kamu karena kamu mengajakku berteman." Jawabnya yang terdengar sangat jujur seraya tersenyum manis didepanku

"Apa kamu tidak terlalu banyak mempunyai teman?" Tanyaku yang ku pikir terlalu keras dan menanyakannya

"Iya.." Jawabnya lagi-lagi begitu jujur

Matanya semakin meruak sedih. Benduangan air matanya sudah hampir penuh. Wajahnya sangat menipu perasaan sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kelas 1 sekolah dasar tidak menangis ketika es krim-nya terjatuh?.

" _Hongbin-ah!_ " Panggil Wonshik tiba-tiba dari tempat duduk awalku

"Oke!" Jawabku segera menghampirinya tanpa memikirkan yang lain

" **Kenapa kau tinggalkan dia?"**

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga. Aku segera memasukkan alat-alat tulis dan beberapa buku kedalam tas ku. Setelah itu, aku keluar kelas mengikuti murid lainnya. Karena jalur rumahku dengan Wonshik berbeda, jadi kami terpisah dan pulang sendiri.

Saat aku berjalan, tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahuku seakan-akan memanggilku. Ternyata itu _Ahyoung_. Dia tersenyum kembali dengan matanya yang tak merasakan kesedihan lagi. Aku berpikir, dia ingin pulang bersama-sama denganku. Dan itu benar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak sama sekali mengobrol dengannya. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tiba-tiba, air dari langit mulai berjatuhan. Sudah kuduga hari ini akan turun hujan, karena langit mulai tertutup oleh awan abu-abu. Segera aku mencari tempat teduh disekitar jalan gang ini. Aku berlari, dia juga berlari membuntutiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku mendapati tempat yang cukup teduh untuk dua orang. Berdiri bersampingan sambil memandangi ribuan bulir-bulir air berjatuhan.

"Apa kamu kedinginan?" tanyaku khawatir

"Hmm.." jawabnya seraya memeluk kedua lengannya dan mengelus-elusnya

Sedetik hening, tiba-tiba tanpa dia sadari, matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Aku yang melihatnya, sempat terkejut

"Oh! Aku menangis.. Maaf kalau aku tak membuatnya merasa nyaman.." ucapnya baru sadar sambil mengusap bekas air mata dipipinya

"Kamu takut dimarahi ibumu ya?" tebakku

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya lalu menatapku

"Pakai topi ini dan pulanglah dengan cepat. Nanti ibumu marah lagi." Balasku sambil menyerahkan topi hitam kepadanya

" **Lihatlah matanya, apa yang kau dapat?"**

Lagi-lagi, kesedihan menguasai tatapan matanya. Lalu dia tersenyum manis padaku sebagai tanda terima kasih dengan perasaan sedih bercampur senang. Dia pakai topi hitam itu dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri diantara ribuan bulir-bulir air hujan ini. Alhasil, aku sendirian.

Setelah dia jauh berlari dari tempatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti ada yang terjatuh.

Bruuk!

Suara itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Walaupun tengah hujan deras, aku coba mencari asal suara itu. Aku melangkah cukup cepat dan tak lama aku menemui sumber suara terjatuh itu. Ternyata.. itu yang terjatuh.

.

Sudah selesai, kemudian ku tutupi dengan topi milikku. Membiarkannya terguyur basah oleh derasnya hujan. Lalu ku masukkan dua benda yang ku pegang kedalam toples berisi air dengan volume setengah. Kemudian ku tutup. Ku pandang dua benda yang berada didalam air itu.

"Ini menyenangkan.." ucapku pelan entah pada siapa

" **Ini demi.. kebahagiaanmu."**

 **Fic 2**

10 Desember, 2010 

Drrrtt!

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ponsel ku bergetar yang bertanda ada panggilan masuk. Segera ku angkat.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_ jawabku

" _Wonshik-ah_ , apakah kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" tanya sang penelepon yang ternyata senior disekolah

"Aku sibuk _Jaehwan hyung_.. Kau tau saja kan apa alasannya." Balasku tak memberi harapan padanya

"Eeyy kau pasti saja begitu. Tangkapan yang sangat bagus, ternyata kamu memang melakukannya." ucapnya membasa-basi

"Tentu saja!.. Kalau sudah selesai, aku tutup teleponnya ya _hyung_.." Ku tutup teleponnya tanpa permisi ataupun mengucapkan kata akhir

Ku letakkan kembali ponselku dan langsung mendekati lemari baju. Hari ini tampaknya akan sangat dingin. Selimut putih diluar sana sudah memenuhi semuanya. Ketebalannya pun juga tidak seperti biasanya. Salju, kesukaan anak-anak sudah muncul kembali.

Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan pacarku. Dia ingin aku pergi ke sebuah kafe dekat taman sambil membawa selendang rajut. Kupikir-pikir, dia menyuruhku membawa selendang rajut untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, begitulah dia.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, ku ambil ponsel dan dompetku lalu pergi menemuinya. Tak lupa aku membawa tas kecil untuk sesuatu. Tidak cukup kalau hanya mengenakan kemeja dan sweater. Maka dari itu, aku sekalian memakai coat hitam yang saat berada di kafe nanti, aku lepas. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Setiba ditempat tujuan, aku sudah melihat dirinya yang duduk sendirian sambil memainkan ponselnya lengkap dengan earphone ditelinganya. Aku masuk, menghampirinya dan langsung duduk didepannya. Aku mengejutkannya.

"Sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil melepas earphone pada telinganya

"Kamu sudah lama menunggu ya? Apa kamu sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanyaku khawatir dengan pacarku yang bernama _Ahn Hyojin_ ini

"Tidak. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Kau tau kan apa kesukaanku, _Green Tea Hot Latte_." Jawabku dengan mudah kepadanya

"Kau begitu menyukainya ya?.. hmm, aku pesan.." ucapnya sambil mengambil buku menu dariku

" **Pesanlah yang banyak.."**

" _Vannila Ice Cream Waffel, Strawberry Shortcake_ sama _Americano._ " Sambungnya dengan perasaan senang

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat perempuan memesan _Americano_.." ujarku yang langsung membuatnya tertawa kecil

.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mengambil kado kecil yang lupa ku keluarkan dari tas kecilku. Aku baru ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku sedikit merasa gugup. Takut kalau _Hyojin_ tidak menyukai hadiah dariku.

"Ini!" ucapku sedikit malu sambil menyerahkan kado kecil kepadanya

" _Aigoo_ kau begitu baik.. _Gomawo_." Balasnya dengan senyuman indah sambil mengambil kado kecil itu

Dengan senangnya, dia buka kado itu. Ternyata dia mendapati dua cincin didalamnya. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana senangnya dia ketika mendapat hadiah walaupun kecil.

"Ini untuk kita berdua?" tanya sambil menampilkan dua cincin itu kepadaku

"Tentu saja!" jawabku sangat yakin lalu mengambil dua cincin itu dari tangannya

Kemudian aku mengambil tangan kirinya lalu memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Aku melihat, dia jadi tersipu malu. Begitupun dengan ku. Cincin ini, adalah tanda kami berdua akan selalu bersama. Aku pun juga senang melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _jjamppong_?. Siapa yang menghabiskanya lebih dulu, dia pemenangnya." Ucapku mengusulkan sebuah tantangan kepada Hyojin

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan _jjamppong_. Oke, karena hari ini aku yang berulang tahun, jadi aku yang membayar." Balasnya dengan senang hati seraya bangkit dari duduknya

" **Mudah sekali dirimu.."**

Aku berdiri lalu mengambil tas dan selendang rajutku. Aku hampir lupa. Lalu ku panggil dia untuk mendekatiku. Kemudian aku pakaikan selendang rajutku ke lehernya supaya dia tetap merasa hangat. Senyuman lebar terukir kembali dibibirnya. Ternyata, dia sangat senang. Bahkan matanya seperti membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Setelah keluar dari kafe, kami berjalan ke restoran _jjamppong_ yang tak jauh dari sini. Sepanjang jalan, ku pegang erat tangannya. Tangannya hampir membeku. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali.

Hampir sampai, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Langkah kami berdua terhenti.

"Halo?" jawabnya kepada sang penelepon

" _Hyojin-ah_.."

Ternyata ibunya yang menelepon. Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, langsung saja ku beri isyarat kepadanya agar aku bisa masuk dan memesan makanan lebih dulu. Dia mengangguk. Dengan cepat ku kembali berjalan dan masuk ke restoran tersebut. Setelah memesan, aku hanya perlu menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, makanan yang ku pesan sudah datang. Lalu ku berterima kasih kepada pelayan.

Lagi-lagi aku lupa sesuatu. Langsung saja aku mengambil sesuatu didalam tas kecilku.

.

"Kau lama menunggu ya? _Mianhae_.." ujar _Hyojin_ langsung lalu duduk disampingku

"Tidak kok." balasku langsung menyantap

"Dingin sekali diluar. Hmm, serbuk hijau ini apa?" tanyanya yang membuatku sempat terkejut

"Oh itu serbuk rumput laut. Enak sekali kalau dimakan dengan _jjamppong_. Punyaku juga ada." Jawabku memberitahunya

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita makan."

Aku melihat, dia langsung menyantapnya tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin, dia ingin memenangkan tantangan kecil ini. Ada alasan bagiku untuk membuat tantangan itu. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak tampak misterius didepannya. Dan itu dengan sangat mudah, bisa ku lakukan.

" **Tangkapan yang bagus!"**

.

Sudah hampir seharian ini, ku lewati bersamanya. Tentu, aku sebagai lelakinya harus selalu menemaninya. Mulai dari bermain, makan, jalan-jalan dan sebagainya, kami lewati berdua dengan hati yang sama. Sekarang, langit-langit sudah menghitam. Bertanda si ratu malam sudah muncul.

Ketika diperjalanan pulang, _Hyojin_ tampak sudah mengantuk. Sedari tadi dia terus menguap. Caranya berjalan pun juga sedikit tidak seimbang. Ingin aku menggendongnya, tapi dia tidak mau.

" _Hyojin-ah_ , apa kamu mau beristirahat dirumahku?. Sebentar lagi sampai." Tanyaku mengusul kepadanya

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok. Nanti ibu memarah-..."

Bruuk!

Belum dia menghabiskan ucapannya, tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. Langsung saja ku hampiri dia dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membangunkannya. Ku panggil juga namanya, tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Dia sudah larut."

Karena tidak ada jawaban darinya, kemudian ku angkat dia dan ku bawa kedalam rumahku. Setiba dirumah, aku langsung membawanya ke ruanganku dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Setelah merebahkannya, aku mengambil toples yang berisikan air dengan volume setengah dan mulai melakukan tujuanku padanya. Yaitu mengeluarkan dua benda itu.

" **Lihatlah matanya, apa yang kau dapat?"**

Matanya tertutup rapat. Jiwa menghilang seketika. Ku pegang tangan mulusnya. Tangannya semakin membeku. Ternyata saat ibumu menelepon itu, beliau memberi peringatan padamu agar lebih waspada. Kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu, akan kembali meluap. Dan mengguncang orang-orang banyak.

"Maaf, aku berdusta padamu.."

" **Satu lagi."**

 **Fic 3**

1 Mei, 2015 

"Telah ditemukan seorang mayat perempuan yang kira-kira masih berumur 19 tahunan. Seseorang yang merupakan pelaku pembunuhan tak lazim ini, menyimpan mayat perempuan tersebut didalam sebuah peti. Mata sang mayat perempuan tertutup rapat. Tak kiranya, jenis pembunuhan ini adalah dengan melakukan penyungkilan mata. Semua organ tubuh masih utuh dan tidak terkena lecet ataupun luka sedikitpun. Sekian dari saya, reporter Cha Hakyeon. Selamat beraktivitas."

Berita hari ini, begitu menggeparkan orang banyak. Semuanya menjadi takut dan waspada. Aku menatap layar monitor televisi dengan wajah yang santai. Mengabaikan berita gempar itu walaupun aku mendengarkannya dengan sangat jelas.

" **Apa kata dunia?"**

" _Heeyeon-ah_!" panggilku kepada calon istriku

"Iya?" jawabnya lalu berjalan ke hadapanku

"Kamu hari ini tidak kemana-mana kan?" tanyaku entah kenapa

"Tidak kok. Emang kenapa?" ucapnya dengan wajah cantiknya

"Hari ini ibu dan ayah akan berangkat ke Thailand. Mereka ingin kita untuk menjaga rumah. Bisa kan?" beritahuku kepadanya

"Tentu saja! Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian

"Belum. Kamu makan saja duluan, aku nanti saja." Jawabku berbalik

Setelah itu, dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Aku bangkit dari kasur ku dan berjalan menuju ruanganku diluar. Menuruni tangga dan memasang wajah yang tak membuat para pembantu dirumahku menjadi penasaran. Setiba diluar rumah, aku pergi ke taman belakang. Lalu masuk ke ruanganku yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Aku sengaja meminta ruanganku untuk tidak satu dengan rumah asliku tapi tetap satu wilayah.

Ketika aku masuk, banyak toples-toples yang berisikan air berjejer dengan rapi. Meja operasiku masih berantakan dan cukup berdebu. Pisau, sarung tangan dan lainnya masih tidak tertata rapi. Sudah cukup lama aku meninggalkan tempat ini semenjak aku ingin menikah dengan _Heeyeon_.

Mendengar berita di televisi yang baru saja ku dengar, membuatku ingin melakukannya lagi. Mungkin karena aku kecanduan. Aku hanya perlu satu orang lagi dan itu yang terakhir.

" **Membunuh anak berumur 7 tahun, membunuh pacar sendiri setelah memberikannya cincin, dan terakhir.."**

" _Jaehwan-ssi_!"

Seseorang memanggilku namaku dari luar. Langsung ku dekati sumber suara dan ternyata itu _Heeyeon_. Ketika dia meleihatku, dia langsung memegang tanganku bertanda dia sangat khawatir denganku.

"Kamu kemana?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir kepadaku

" **Lihat matanya, apa yang kau dapat?"**

"Aku hanya jalaan-jalan ditaman belakang kok. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabku mencoba menenangkannya

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau kamu tidak kembali?, bahkan kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi ke taman belakang." Balasnya dengan perasaan khawatir bercampur manja

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja. Aku lapar nih.." ujarku sambil melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke rumah

.

" _Heeyeon-ah_ , aku ke taman belakang ya. Kalau aku sedikit lama, langsung saja kamu temui aku." Beritahuku kepadanya sebelum aku keluar rumah

Ku tutup pintu kamar dan kembali ke ruanganku ditaman belakang. Setelah aku masuk, aku mencari sesuatu yang letaknya tidak ku ingat lagi. Untung saja penerangan disini masih bisa lama kemudian, akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa ku cari. Suntikan bius.

.

"Jaehwan-ssi.. Jaehwan-ssi.."

Panggilan itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Aku sengaja tidak menjawabnya karena itu akan menghancurkan segala rencanaku sekarang. Aku memata-matai Heeyeon yang tengah mencari keberadaanku. Sampai dia duduk dikursi dan menungguku diriku untuk menemuinya.

Beberapa menit aku terdiam dalam kegelapan, aku melangkah. Menggerakkan kaki perlahan-lahan agar tidak ketahuan. Sampai dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah sendiri.

" **Aku ingin, semua orang yang aku cintai, tidak menderita di alam selanjutnya."**

Semakin mendekat padanya dan...

.

Dia yang terakhir. Dia yang paling ku cintai dan yang paling ku lindungi. Dia terbaring keras dimeja operasiku yang besar. Matanya tertutup rapat. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku, tak dapat bergerak lagi. Bekas darah lekat disekitar pipinya, terbentuk seperti aliran air mata.

Aku membunuhnya. Aku melakukannya sendiri tanpa ras ampun sedikitpun. Ku tatap wajah rupawannya yang tak bisa lagi ku raba. kedua bola mata indahnya, ku cabut. Lalu ku letakkan ditoples dengan air didalamnya.

" **6 November 1999, Kim Ahyoung."** nama dan tanggal yang tertera jelas dipermukaan toples yang ku letakkan diatas meja operasi kecilku.

" **10 Desember 2010, Ahn Hyojin."** toples selanjutnya. Dia pacarku dan aku yang membunuhnya. Cincin pemberianku masih utuh dan bersih. Tidak ada lecet sedikitpun.

" **1 Mei 2015, Ahn Heeyeon."** yang terakhir. Dia adaah calon istriku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah perempuan yang baik dan cantik.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, pemilik masing-masing mata tersebut, tidak menderita dan kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

-End-


End file.
